


Better or Worse

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Better or Worse

**Title:** Better or Worse  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #330: Promises, promises  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** AU  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Better or Worse

~

Remus glanced outside, wondering where Severus was. He’d said the Wolfsbane was ready, yet he was still puttering about his lab. “Hurry up,” he muttered.

“You’re impatient,” Severus said, walking in. “Was I making you nervous?”

“Yes.” Remus glared at him. “Can you blame me? We’ve only just got to the point where you trust me enough to be in the same house when I transform.”

“Indeed.” Severus flushed. “Well, here’s your potion. I’ve made some...improvements.”

Remus sniffed it suspiciously. “Promises, promises. Still smells terrible.”

“The proof of the pudding--”

“Yes, yes.” Remus smiled. “Okay, let’s see what happens.”

~

“So, what’s different?” Remus asked moments later.

“I thought you were observant,” Severus said, scooping up the goblet and gesturing towards the window where the light of the full moon was streaming inside. “See anything odd?”

Remus gasped. “My God! How--?”

“I made some...adjustments.”

“A few...” Remus was staring out the window. “Do realise what you’ve done?”

“Indeed.”

“You’ve cured me.” Remus’ shoulders shook and when Severus touched his arm, he collapsed into Severus’ arms. “Thank you,” he sobbed.

“As I promised when we bonded,” Severus whispered. “For better or worse.”

“Tonight, everything is the _best_ ,” Remus murmured back.

~


End file.
